


New Day, Same Old Stuff

by Astro_Break



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gold Saints - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Shion just wants to drink his tea and go on with his day. The Gold Saints, however, have a different plan in mind.Really, it's too early for this kind of thing





	New Day, Same Old Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, Astro here!
> 
> It's been so long since I've written something. I really am rusty and it shows in the story.
> 
> Some additional notes:  
\- This is an AU where all the Goldies are aged up a bit because I refuse to believe that Aiolos died at 14 while looking way past puberty.  
\- Aiolos, Saga, and Kannon are around 17 ish.  
\- Aphrodite, Shura, and Deathmask are around 12  
\- Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, and Camus are 10.  
\- Dohko and Shion are still 240 ish
> 
> \- DM is called Angelo here. 
> 
> That's it for now! Happy reading~
> 
> \- Astro

A loud crash and the squealing of children coaxed Shion from his groggy state, catching himself before he tipped face-first into a mug of black tea. Silently thanking whatever force out there that controlled his body long enough to make a cup of caffeine, Shion languidly sipped the beverage, humming along to the background chaos. Black magic slowly coursed through his veins and brought awareness to the patriarch as he cleared the last drops of the godsend.

A string of cursed that Shion most definitely didn't teach anyone forced him to his feet to go check on what was happening. Leaving a second cup of tea to brew, Shion shuffled across the floor. He didn’t bother to change out of the nightshirt, too tired to care. Poking his head out from the Aries House, Shion had to bite back sigh at a scene that would make lesser men question whether or not they were hallucinating.

"Angelo, get off Milo! How would you feel if Saga sat on you?" He barked, sending a sleep-deprived glare at the bleach white shock of hair seated triumphantly atop a squirming throne. "Aldebaran set that marble down. I don't care how strong you are, you're going to hurt yourself like that. Aphrodite, Mu, I thought I already told you to not play with Shaka's hair while he's meditating. Aiolos, please don't let your brother put everything he sees in his mouth. It's not hygienic."

Slowly and with a lot of vocal displeasure, each child slowly did as instructed. Milo was let back up to Angelo's disgruntled displeasure and Aldebaran sheepishly put down the column as Aphrodite loudly complained about how he was simply making Shaka look pretty. He was promptly silenced once Mu tugged on his wrist to lead him away and presumably play somewhere else and Aiolos scrambled to catch Aiolia before he inevitably shoved something else in his mouth. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shion wondered if these troublemaking brats were to honestly grow up and be the best of the best, those trusted to guard Athena herself. Some days it was hard to believe that once upon a time, he had been in their shoes. With a groan, Shion turned around to return to his beloved tea when a sudden thought struck him. Doing a quick mental headcount, Shion whipped around to quickly survey the sanctuary-turned-playground.

"Aiolos, where are Camus and Shura?" He ventured, asking the only other responsible adult present. Which was a stretch considering that the Sagittarius candidate was only 17, barely meeting the requirements of what constituted as an adult.

Answering the patriarch in broken sentences as he wrangled his squirming brother, Aiolos took a moment to reply. "Saga and Kannon took them out." He finally reported, getting Aiolia to spit out whatever was in his mouth. "Saga said that they were looking for new books so they- Aiolia!" Breaking off his sentence as his brother rolled into the ground before scampering away, Aiolos was left to chase after the tiny cub. 

"They're in town! Saga promised to be back before lunch!" Aiolos called frantically as he disappeared over the hill. Shion watched amused, relief that two children had not been stolen from under his nose, and that he had two fewer kids to look after.

Speaking of kids, Shion briefly wondered where the rest had run off to. Screaming and swearing drew Shion's attention further up the hill where the children had relocated, answering his unspoken question. Feeling a headache begin to pulse at his temples, the weary old man slowly climbed the temple steps with a sigh.

One would think that 230 years would be enough time for one to get used to being the patriarch.

Apparently not

"Milo, stop swearing! If I hear another profanity from you again, I'm rinsing your mouth with soap again!"


End file.
